


哭月亮 Crying Moon

by stipethom



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 黄昏从窗外斜斜地堕下来，在挨挨挤挤的墓碑上饥饿地舔舐，使人以为是站在一片宽广的坟地上。偌大的教会是棺材，人关在里面，圆圆的天空被十字交叉地缝了起来，——每一个针脚都恰巧缝在眼睑上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 假使以为这是雪恨的故事，那就大错特错了；同样，这故事丝毫未涉及和好。
> 
> 先言枪，后枪言

 

第一次强奸发生在库丘林的意料之中。

一旦要靠御主的身体补充魔力，再伟大的英灵也不外乎是妓女，言峰绮礼说。库丘林被他摁捺着，他重重地在英灵股间踅弄，铁床架撼动起来。这一次奸淫给他们的御主/从者关系一锤定音，越往后越没有翻转的可能。对于这种处境，库丘林有所耳闻。

若干个昏暗的夜晚，他被言峰摁在窗边，贴着墙承受神父的侮辱，小腿鱼嘴般抖动与开合。他空负一身蛮力，却未曾抢回一个新娘。白天和黑夜一个咬着另一个，仿佛彼此追逐的剑根根插住了他。与半胁迫的主仆关系相比，其他形式的侮辱纷纷变得可以忍受。

 

***

 

他那一回觉得言峰奇怪，彼时他赤裸地躺在地板上，对方背对他系上衣纽，地上铺了一块柔软的羊的皮毛。要是怕冷，就把书架上的书一本本烧进炉子。他丝毫不怜悯它们。

也许真有这样的黑色幽默，使他们成为一对糟糕的情人。神父的发梢从脑后旁逸而出，浑然不觉地跪坐在阴影里，像一个杯子打翻在泥里的模样。施虐带来的充实感从言峰指尖飞速流走，他的杯底是漏的。这很堕落——比寻常堕落更邪恶。库丘林凑近神父，对方知道他想要置他于死地，呼吸交叠而变得粗重。这是一个哑谜，枪兵觉得他快要猜出来了。

 

***

 

某一天，书架的顶层忽然旋开了。一个陌生男人垂下头来，像分开光芒的一簇金箭，以中立的冷淡打量他们。旋梯垂直落下，男人高栖于天花板的别有洞天里，一动不动。

言峰发现了。

男人双眼在神父扣好的衣领上转了一圈，笑起来，笑得连上好的橡木桌子都起了波纹。

“绮礼。”

男人唤了神父的名字。

“这就是你新添置的玩具？”

“———。”言峰说，“吉尔伽美什，———。”

听不清。对话越来越低。两个人的声音像是不服气一般，加倍地刺耳起来。干扰信号使之受了损害，变得嘶哑而不连贯，粗俗地自我贬低着。他赤着胸膛。每一个字都清晰地落在了他的那根弦上，痛苦地振动着。

它终究还是嗡嗡地共振了起来。

 

***

 

假使以为这是雪恨的故事，那就大错特错了；同样，这故事丝毫未涉及和好。倒像月蚀的阴影“咚”地压下来，罅隙里的光明都已熄灭，叫人如瞎子一般，……

 

狭长的蚀刻花窗上，一撇月影被拴在云絮间，月亮被浮凸的玻璃罥住了。他看得有些怔了，直到少女脆生生地把他叫住，“——确实是这条路吗？”

“啊啊，没错。”他漫声答道。

男子深目削颊，略带匪气，身材魁梧，长发在脑后束起，被路灯漂染出幽光。他不像是深夜在山坡上闲晃的那种人，而像是会出没于新都的酒吧、让女孩子广泛伤心的男人。

他双手抱胸，交谈之际双臂滑落。“沿着闹市的灯火往北直走就到冬木车站了，”男人失笑道，“怎么就越走越偏了呢，是被景色迷住了吗。”

“听说山上有一座城堡，就想见识见识。”

“那就更南辕北辙啦——那种巨人一样的建筑在深山町的最南端。”

“那山坡上面是——？”

“最好不要靠近那里。”

男人的目光霎了霎，少女不禁顿住。她面前立着一头恶犬，抬起了摁在地上的爪子。

“……一直传说闹鬼，”男人语气和缓，嘴角一歪，大方地亮出藏在角落的犬齿。“当务之急是去车站吧？当心赶不上末班车。”

她为了贿赂他带她去车站，把零钱花光在一听可乐上。男人把冰凉的碳酸饮料无声无息地贴近腮帮，手插裤兜，缓慢地步行，和她拉开一点距离。

他是文明与野性的混血儿，上一秒是绅士，下一秒难保不会出格。他自己倒也清楚得很。

宽阔的马路上传来电车在轨道上辘辘滑行的声音，大风哗哗吹动男人的T恤的袖管，少女觉得身旁仿佛挺立着一幅会动的电影海报。海报明星演过浪漫片、动作片、悬疑片，也许还演过犯罪片、惊悚片……在亮处他的头发根根都是青色，像晴朗的排浪。阴影打在海浪上，又深沉地晦暗下去。

他与她胼肩而行，浑身是秘密。

路过一家古董店，男人朗声道，“我在这里打过工，卖的银器都很不错。”他佩戴一对古朴的耳坠，看来很识货。耳坠镌刻着耐人寻味的符文，无声述说着自豪。一边走，一边耳坠琳琳琅琅地摇曳，斑驳的叶影把男人的脸细细地割伤。

经过的排排路灯下有蚊蝇骚扰，她手臂绕向刺痒的后颈驱赶它们。月亮像光的孔一样，月光攘着他的肩胛向上升起，把他照得有些凄迷，瞧不出是什么类型的片子，仅能确定既不是浪漫片也不是动作片，黯淡的底色与他且不相宜，况是自然强加的。

她忽然再次谈起闹鬼：“我确实听到不少‘闹鬼’的说法。我见过三、四个目击者，全是在深山町……话虽如此，鬼魂这玩意儿，既然大多数人感知不到，就约等于不存在。”

她目不转睛盯着叶隙间垂下的路灯。蛋黄打烂在阴影里，又将阴影穿透，使她感到手心满是略腥的粘稠。

她缓缓扭颈转向男人，对方静静地弓身，无言打量她。她又试探性地嘀咕道：“打一开始就不存在，按理也不会伤人。我资质平庸，对怪力乱神一筹莫展，干预更连想都没想过。”

有一道细伤疤在他唇角拧动，她定睛一看，原来只是灯蛾振翅的影子。

“睁一只眼闭一只眼不行吗？”

面孔无声地大笑。

“冬木的男人都这样不守规矩？”

他拨开视线。

少女暗暗眨眼，马不停蹄，笔直迎向逐渐被铺面侵占、嘈杂起来的街。

夜晚被她剪开一个娇小的缺口，她的足迹雨点一般溅湿了地面这块熨衣板。

夜晚的角落总是有机可乘的。——对男人而言，是黑暗的野性战胜了文明。男人旋风似地贴上来，像个守夜人般屹立在她与车站之间。凛冽的风旋即笼罩了她饱受叮咬的颈项。那听可乐被男人摁出了凹痕，吃剩的牡蛎壳一样扔在一边。

少女汗流浃背，刚刚从黑暗游上岸的她面对危险还有些茫然。

她勉强地想：电影结束了。……

海报英雄的 _ríastrad_ 镇压下来，像兔子被车灯一打她不能动弹，她迟钝地意识到这儿没有英雄。

青色的男人有经验地巡视四周，鼻尖轻蹙，巨浪击石般弹开。他俨然从灯塔一跃而下的守夜人，她睫毛险些抖成细雨。在一帘烟雾后，他风卷残云地逆向疾走，残影如同彗星越拉越长。

“你胆子可真不小，”少女大声叱道，“协会派来调查的同伴就在这儿和我交接，他们马上就要到了。……这里已经被结界覆盖了。”

身躯纹丝不动，被风吹动成蓝、白、灰三色。蓝的是发，白的是T恤，灰的是长裤，皮肤一样紧紧地箍着长而有力的腿。千钧一发已经过去了，男人退至结界以外，扶着一杆若影若现的红枪，浑身流露出疏懒。

他如一个喝醉了的海神，数次要动手都将三叉戟一歪，任由鱼虾从死亡的拱门里溜掉。

她心绪狂潮似地起伏不定，还是一口气说下去。

“我远远地看见你守在那散发秽气的山岗上，引开闲杂人等，断定你是个正直的男人，和那些徇私舞弊的家伙不同。多亏了他们，冬木如今硝烟四起，每隔几天就有人悄悄地丧命。我本来以为你要吐露什么秘密，一时软弱才请你留在身边。可是你对自己的来历闭口不谈，也许我一开始就不该向你搭讪。”

男人被刺了一下。

震颤如此轻微，却使他的面貌发生病变，动乱的光沫被他的颧骨、他的鼻翼、他唇的一条直棱割碎得几不可见。

这让她有了一点恐怖的醒悟。她是在一片虚空里彷徨，她将永远无法抵达虚空的边界。

“……我不会说出与你的交涉，我知道你不想当告密者，但是这关乎灵魂。”

男人瞪着她，仿佛她无意中怀揣着一件失盗的赃物。他将枪尖挑入女性柔软的腹部，一蓬血花溅在了她的手背上。

他的秘密从此便焊得死死的了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

在言峰绮礼主持的弥撒结束后，天色已经接近傍晚时分了。

几个辅祭把祭披叠成方形，仿佛他们在腌制一条大鱼。腌制好的，将会被裹上面粉，切割、分食，是圣餐的延续。白色的蜡烛仍然在燃烧，为圣坛增添了一点光明。祭台边的瓶花枯萎了，夕照使它残留着些许生前的鲜艳。透过尖顶的拱窗，他望见垂落下来的黄昏，黄昏在饥饿地舔舐着墓碑，令他猜测坟地上也举行着同样盛大的仪式。

于他，二者没有什么本质性的不同。

黑衣神父走下圣坛，掠过忏悔室，掠过放低声音的人群。忏悔室是空的。人群中细细簌簌的声音在他身后降落又升起。人们敬畏着他，又对他感到好奇，而神父垂下的头颅中盘桓的思想，本就为信众所不能企及。

太阳的怪眼眨了眨，四壁的玻璃便一齐放射出光彩。要等光芒卸去，玻璃才剥鱼鳞般黯淡下来。他想，偌大的教会是棺材，月亮被罥住，他也被关在这片死荫里。天空被十字交叉的拱券缝起，他感到每一个针脚都缝在眼睑上——他的眼睑上。

 

末排有个女子跪在跪垫上，看样子是睡着了。

她顶多二十岁出头，有着纸鹤一样的脖颈。一接近，她就被神父的脚步震得翻下去，碎在漆黑的长凳上。祭台上的白蜡烛燃到了紧要处，摇曳着，也像要栽倒一般。

他听见吉尔伽美什说：“都处理了。”

“我嫌魔术协会的杂碎碍眼，就替你动了手。”

 “大费周章，不像你的作风。”言峰说。

女人的手碰到英雄王的脚踝。很快被踢开。

“魔术协会最近盯得很紧。”

“也许，是埋好的骨头被狗刨出来了。”

他的话让英灵笑起来。

言峰以一块裹尸布怀抱死去的女子，向有光照的花园中走去。他刨开一方石砖，把她破碎的躯体往土里填埋。他正在从侍奉神的人转变为连神都难以言述的事物。

 

女魔术师生前对冬木一个妇人施了迷惑术，让妇人以为她是自己的亲女。女魔术师死后，她一直在张贴寻人启事，怀揣着一点微薄的希冀。

她梦见怪物将爪子搁在一堆尸骨上，掌下隐隐有火光。最后只找到了一截断臂，她一见就晕了过去。接连好几个星期，妇人神思恍惚，连起卧都很吃力。

传言散播开来。怪物在梦中现身，在月光下吃人。人们惊诧地发现它有一双人的眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魔术协会为了调查言峰教会，派来两个女魔术师。第一个被狗杀了，第二个被闪（麻授意）杀了。

他拖着枪，枪尖挂着不再跳动的心脏。心脏自从被他剜下来就开始发皱，在正午的日光下缩成一小片殷红。它蜷缩着，让主人生前的羞怯彻底地浮现了出来。倘若这颗心钝一些，还能凭借钝活下来……

靠近长廊的地方，浓绿的藤蔓织在灰色的方柱子上，筛下的光使青色枪兵蒙上一层网状的阴影。他屹立着宛如一个蓝色玻璃人。方柱子的阴面秃着一块没被藤蔓覆盖，大约是好的东西里坏的部分。

使他难受的人正从庭院的另一头走来，像火炉里的枯木他的思绪毕毕剥剥地翻卷起来。骤然意识到从者的存在，那人停下了脚步。那人的头发像藤曼一样蓬松，好似动物的鬃毛。

神父移动目光，网状阴影在他的视线下颤抖。“真难得，原来Lancer也在。”

 库丘林的面孔拧了一下。他紧绷地说：“昨天来的两个人，你已经杀死一个了。”

“另一个想必你处理了。”

“为什么不等我动手？难道你还想享受杀戮的乐趣？”

“杀戮本身没有乐趣。”言峰平缓地说，“但是痛苦有。”

枪兵对这答案并不感到意外，却厌恶对方吐露的真话。他瞥向枪尖的心脏，主人逝世后它已沦为一个红色墨点。 “她来教会找过监督者。”他声音一沉。“你杀了一个信任你的人。”

“我和魔术协会新派的人不太熟。”言峰略一停顿，“倒是你，对被你洞穿心脏的敌人很关心。”

青色的男人无声地笑起来。在晃动的光影里他的犬齿时隐时现。他低语道：

“你不过是个人类。”

“你不过是个被役使的幽灵，却有太多不合时宜的想法。”

 “只有你，我一定要吃掉。”

言峰笑了笑。“既然那么喜爱你的牺牲品，你就在这里永远守护她们的尸骨吧。”

神父穿过中庭的绿荫，穿过那埋葬了破碎的尸体的庭院，朝着山坡下走去。库丘林提枪跟出去。他的目光扎在言峰的后心，不再挪移。

 

街上没有行人，正午的阳光从天空的壳里破出，把视野之内都溶解成流动的铂金色。只有一个卖杂货的姑娘疲惫地站在店铺门口，牵了一台电扇在身后呼呼运转。有人光顾，她抬起被吹乱的头，指着货架，露出受惊的笑容。“糖，面粉，盐。”她比了一个数字的手势。

她低着头递给神父日用品，接着锁上店门，从被炙烤的街上疾步走掉了。商户像一个个黑点逐渐消失在地平线，被炎热吞噬。在这样的酷暑，这样的寂静之中，这条空无一人的街便是真的死了。继续向前行走，道旁的植被愈发稀疏，脚下的影子越来越斜，直到路面飘扬起码头的小旗，他才停下。

 “你要跟到什么时候？”言峰对着空气说。

回应他的只有咸味的风。

船长是个基督徒，请言峰神父为他的新船祝福。他紧紧握住言峰的手，眼神却躲躲闪闪。等仪式结束，又遇上熟人寒暄，天色已经朦胧了。人人都在避开他的视线，仿佛他不可逼视一般。

他的枪兵就在近处的路灯下，打扮得像个时髦青年。喉咙里像是划擦着火柴，他意识到自己在意库丘林的那些话，停跳的心脏僵硬起来。

这一刻码头上的烟火猛然炸响，水面被点燃，焰火曳着尾巴潜入深海。夜空中的光翻转成为水中的光在天地的万花筒里转动，无数或大或小的漩涡逐一被照亮。

小小的漩涡中他望见了自己双眼赤红，是两个燃烧的洞在乏味的脸上。言峰眨了眨眼。它们仍然赤红。

待烟火燃烧殆尽，月亮就断断续续地升了起来，癔病似地在黑云间游荡，涣散出相向摔开的手电所划的弧。那张被映亮的面孔使言峰震颤。青色的男人发生了异变，他周身的棱线被碾烂，被重组，最终变成“它”，它身后的道路仿佛在坍缩使它越来越庞大，“它”身上人的部分只残留着一些顽固的影子。

怪物拖着巨人的暗影，越过梦，迈向了他。由于他们之间的纽带，他共享了怪物的全部，惊奇地发现他对它就像同胎的生命那样了如指掌。它的下颌上的黑发，言峰认出是女魔术师的头发，被它殷红的舌尖卷成一团吐了出来。

它足尖在方砖上一点就消除了距离，犬齿咬穿言峰的脉管，致使大量的猩红从胸口涌现。怪物紧挨言峰早已熄灭的心，他们是两团堕下去的火光，胶著着，沉入冰冷的海里。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章枪言，dubcon

 

灯塔光拨到了靛青色的怪物。对着他嘶吼，赤色瞳孔，散发着热烘烘的血腥气的怪物。宛如巨型手电在它的脸上逡巡，对所捕捉到的恐怖浑然不知。巨型手电继续转动。他被怪物衔在口中，折断了几根肋骨，身周的海水被染得殷红。灯塔照亮了无波的海面，远远地漂着几条鲭鱼一样的渔船，尼龙网线缠绕在渔船的旋转曲柄上，被粗糙的牙齿拽了下来。牙齿撕开尼龙网线，缝合了他。

意识的幽光在深海里穿行。海中浮起有关怪物的泡沫，仿佛海这母体的胎儿生长出维系他和它的脐带。任意一方想要逃走，双方都会痛不欲生。

要剪断这条脐带吗？

卷曲的触须快要碰到它，就怕烫地缩了回去。

在黑暗的深处他听见枪兵发出了声响。

“你想象过么，”枪兵扛着枪，蹲在一块礁石上。他微微佝偻着，俯下的目光直射半卧在甲板上的言峰。 “你死的时候。”

神父缓缓眨眼。他凝结着海盐的嘴唇动起来：“在达成夙愿之前我是不会死的。”

从库丘林的深处流溢出来，从未在任何人面前演习过的话语惊人得流畅。“我死的时候，莫瑞甘停在我的肩头，夺走了我的魂魄。我从未败给敌人，我只是败给了死亡的阴影——死亡自身。”

“如果你想把事迹复述一遍，我确信还有更适合的听众人选。”

言峰声音嘶哑，隐含着枯竭与阵痛。他苍白的手指扶着甲板坐直，拍打皱得看不出形状的黑色便服。他坐在一个废弃的甲板上，浑身湿透。

库丘林喉结颤动，“毁灭你，洞穿心脏还不够。你的心脏早就报废了。”

像是听见了悦耳的音乐，言峰抬起了眼帘。“说说你的发现。”

“你有一种残疾，万事万物必须折损才能被你接受。我不理解，也不关心你是怎么变成如今这样。你只是个人类，你的人生不过比被被召唤的英灵稍长一点。”

言峰缓缓地，冷酷地下了判词，“而你作为人类只活了27年。27年的人生何其短暂，不如说是一种羞耻。”

枪兵低声地，几乎是虔诚地说，“我的枪杀不死你。能杀死你的是枪的影子。”

“真是有趣的结论。”

他赤红的双眼闪动着一种本能的天真，“我会吃掉你。我必须吃掉你。”

言峰微微一笑。

“这就是你变成那个形态的初衷？为了吃掉我？”

“这一切加起来才是完整的我。”库丘林把枪放下，插入冰冷的海水。

冷水激荡着言峰垂下的双腿，稍一移动，被治疗过的伤口就撕裂般令他寸步难行。

枪兵凝视着他沾满血污的上衣舔了舔唇，兽一般的神情使得这个动作具有了危险性。

“不需要变成那副模样。”他说，“我就能嚼碎你的骨头，喝你的血。”

“我不记得有让你饥不择食成这样。”

言峰的声音渐渐低下去。灯塔光扫过他半阖的眼睑与眉骨下的阴影，他看上去整个人缩小了一圈。

他感到一阵失血的眩晕。

海洋在枪兵身后坍缩，他的脖颈被库兰的猛犬一口咬住。

湿漉漉的黑色外衣被扯掉，身体被长满茧的大手摸索，像在他身上寻觅着什么。枪兵熟悉他就像熟悉一根坏的指头。

牙齿在身上播种，洒遍细小的伤口。裂缝被掀开，被扩大，从中漫溢出浓重的黑暗来。

黑暗底下只有虚空。

炽热有力的阴影压上来，他的嘴唇被咬破，肋下、肩颈、腕部陆续被咬，有时伤口被吮吸，被隔着胸口捏住肋骨，真的要被敲骨吸髓一般。他在对方身下震颤，扭动起来，躲避的并不是压制他的人，而是一个更高、更遥不可及的存在。枪兵捺着他的手腕，手指探往腿间隐秘的所在。

在海中浸泡过的双腿很滑腻地分开，魔力缓解了性交的滞涩感。他咬紧牙关。细雪被化开。

这不是慰藉，而是蛮横的刑求。他无法抗拒。

下身违反意愿地酸胀起来，一阵阵疟疾似的灼热传至足尖，腿被高高地抬起，仿佛不属于他一般。他像是被钉在钉板上的人，试图抓住甲板的绳索却被割破，裂痕在手指上张满。贯穿让他头脑空白一片。

这个时候他忽然浑身发抖起来。这让强迫他的人震了一下，俯下身来，凑近检查呼吸与心跳。库丘林发现这个受难的男人在笑。这是他第一次真正地意识到言峰是怎样的人。震悚过后他逐渐冷静下来，觉得确实必须这样才说得通。他总觉得言峰坏得无缘无故，如今明白这正是无缘无故的恶。

他把他扳到正面。

“从我身上得到微不足道的乐趣，到底有什么意思？”

只短短的一瞬，男人的笑容便消失殆尽，有什么重要的东西被从体内抽走了，被目光的针筒抽空了。难以想象他这么多年来还是个活人，库丘林既感觉不到他的心跳，又感觉不到他的体温，甚至连他的扭曲的快乐都被本人抵消。

隐匿多年而今终于暴露，被看见，被破坏，他是多么苍白的一片碎片啊。倘若粉碎的是块顽石，尚且能令人动容。然而他碎了也就碎了。他的里面什么也没有。

巨大的光源转动着照亮言峰的脸，他咬住手背以防发出呜咽。

光是症结，光是病原体。哪一位天使，会听见他，他便不必再忍受光，而可以重新回到黑暗中去。

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这里开始魔改剧情了，请不要对号入座

空旷的海面上，半荒废的渔船闪烁微光，它在夜晚的水下张开巨网，捕捞那些不幸的族类。像是填补船长的空缺一般，红衣男子怀抱着红衣少女降落在渔船上。少女模样与普通高中生无异，身躯娇小却气势不凡。她不耐烦地挥挥手，红色的英灵便把她黑色的裙袂放在陈旧船舷上，自己手持刀刃伫立在一旁。他须发皆白，比实际年岁更显老成。他的短刃遍布黑红裂纹，在夜色中散发着异光。

“这就是‘怪物’最后出没的地点了吗……Archer。”

“浪费与其余从者周旋的时间，来追踪传言中的‘怪物’，真不愧是时钟塔未来的新星啊，凛。”

“少废话，”远坂凛哼了一声，“说什么‘怪物’，明明是‘恶犬’！”

红色英灵紧绷的双眼泄露出一丝笑意。

“目标岂不是很明显了吗？”他意有所指，“这次召出的英灵之中，与‘恶犬’最有渊源的，只有那个发誓不吃狗肉的家伙吧……”

一道血迹笔直地映在无波的深海中，把水雾划破。血红的魔枪擦着Archer的脖颈坠入海中，闪烁不详之光。青色的男子屹立在一块礁石上，远坂一抬头便捕捉到对方钉在她心脏的视线。一阵寒意窜上她的脊梁。

红色英灵惊跃而起。与远坂对话令他放松了警惕。

青色的枪兵收回枪，肃杀的面容蒙着层白翳。他的嘴唇翕张不定，显然二人并非他期许的来宾。 最终，他咧嘴大笑，角落里的利齿暴露无遗。“太出名真是徒增烦恼。”

“Lancer，你这家伙……”远坂咬着嘴唇。“协会的人果然是你下手的吗？”

枪兵冲她龇牙。

“既然你都知道了，那么你就去陪她们吧，小姑娘。”

他从海水中将血红的宝具抬起，被映亮的水域仿佛也浸满了鲜血。转瞬之间，靛青与红色缠斗在一起。气流移动的轨迹把诸景翻转、扭曲，海浪好似橡皮软糖被速度弹开，近海岸的屋檐全都笼罩在避无可避的阴影里。远坂凛在疾风中裙袂翻飞，她咳呛起来，“你的御主真是个胆小鬼，”她一边以魔法护住自己，一边挖苦道，“连战斗都不敢，——”

“野狗缺乏管教，”她听见一个熟悉的声音说道，“我身为御主，自然不好意思出来见人。”

“绮礼！”远坂惊呼。监督者的出现令她大为震动，然而当她看清男子的面容时，她的呼吸顿时因为惊惧而紊乱起来。“你的……你的眼睛……怎么是红色的！”

圣杯战争的监督者森然伫立在惊涛骇浪之中。与红色分离后，蓝色的流星轻轻掷在他的身前，海浪在气流的冲击下像花瓣那样绽开。言峰眨了眨眼，笑了起来。

“野狗的赤红。”他缓缓地说，“把主人也污染了。你说是吧，Lancer。”

库兰的猛犬并未作答。他弓起脊背，目露凶光。

“先不论你为何会在这儿，”远坂凛仍然沉浸在震惊里，“身为监督者却参与圣杯战争？为什么连Lancer也——……”

“凛！”Archer大喝一声。红色的血影这一次刺向少女的心口。红色弓兵揽住他的御主，闪电般地弹开。

好多问题郁积在胸口，几乎令她呼吸困难。但魔枪来势汹汹，不给她一丝一毫喘息的机会。

“Lancer的御主竟然是绮礼？”她的脑子卡壳了一般，“这到底是怎么一回事？”

“不管怎样，害死协会的使者这笔帐得好好清算一下。”远坂凛恶狠狠地说，“绮礼，你和Lancer的契约很不正常，所以Lancer才会退行成兽类形态。魔力失控导致滥杀无辜，真是英灵之耻！”

库丘林扛起枪。“毕竟吃进去的骨头吐不出来，”他以一种残酷的轻松说，“既然小姑娘非要跟我算账，那也赖不掉啊。”

“Lancer！”远坂凛说不出话来。她像是第一次认识他那样，骤然意识到他的恐怖之处。她攥紧黑裙的边缘，为先前的天真而懊恼无比。

野性在枪兵峻峭的棱线上凸显出来，令远坂凛不由自主地后退一步。周遭的空气因为迸绽的火花而噼啪作响，平静的海面振荡起来，像是有一把巨大的火钳在其中搅动。他的面庞上青筋浮现，光是咏唱宝具的咒文就令他全身紧绷，使全部的蛮力毫无保留地蓄积在枪尖的一点。

巨大的光箭呼啸而来，直往Lancer的御主坠去。

火药的引线旋即中止。枪兵调转方向，击回弓兵射出的箭。那箭簇在折返的轨道中炸开，迸射出炫目的白光。

待白光散尽，远坂主仆二人已不见踪影。

 

***


End file.
